


"I love you"

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [11]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, these horses... are just my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Rarity is afraid. Afraid because she knows Applejack is better than her, and she’s sure that once Applejack knows it, comes to see it for herself, she’ll leave Rarity high and dry. But she has to let her fears out. And that means telling Applejack the very thing she’s so afraid of.





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 11 - It's Okay

“Applejack?” Rarity murmured, her muzzle tucked in the other mare’s golden mane. The room was dark, night having fallen hours ago. The white pony had been content just lying there with her marefriend for a long time, nuzzling into one another, but when Applejack’s breathing had slowed, intrusive thoughts had invaded her mind. Thoughts that were growing too persistent to ignore. “Are you awake, darling?”

The other pony grunted, shifting next to her. Was that a yes? Could they talk now? Because Rarity knew that she needed to get her worries out right away, while they were fresh on her mind, otherwise she’d push them away again, and she could never be completely happy if she ignoring the fears building up inside of her.

“Applejack,” she whispered, nosing the other girl’s chest. “I need to talk to you.”

The orange mare groaned again, flipped her head back and forth. From the dim light of the moon shining in through the windows, Rarity could see her leaf-green eyes flickering open drowsily. “Rarity?” she muttered in a voice slurred with sleep. “What time is it?”

“It’s late.” Rarity pushed herself closer to the mare, hiding her face in her mane. A long moment of silence passed before she was able to speak again. “Applejack, I’ve been…” She bit her lip, scared to continue.

Applejack turned and bumped their noses together, pulling Rarity tighter. “What is it, sugarplum?” she asked, seeming more awake now. Rarity felt her heart pounding under her snowy coat, and she was sure Applejack could feel it too.

“Well,” she started again, forcing out the words, “I was just thinking about us. And I was wondering why you chose me. Out of all the mares out there.”

The other mare stiffened at that, moving to sit up slightly so she could better look her marefriend in the face. “Rarity,” she said, almost sounding scolding. “What a thing to say.”

“No, I mean it.” Rarity pulled herself up as well. “You know you’re too good for me, Applejack. We both know it.” Somehow, she felt her eyes welling up with tears, even though she’d rehearsed this conversation so many times. The mare fought to keep her emotions down. “You’re more generous than me, and more kind, and responsible, and honest. Everyone loves you, Applejack. You’re the head of your household, respected in Ponyville, and I-” Rarity couldn’t help but let loose a slightly hysterical giggle, “I sell clothing that nopony even needs! I’m irresponsible with Sweetie Belle. And I know that ponies in town laugh at me. They think I’m stuck up. And I am! So, you shouldn’t be seeing me anymore.” Her voice was rising to a panicky crescendo. “Go and find someone better, Applejack! I don’t want you to be unhappy having to burden yourself with me. You should leave, right now, and we could both forget that anything ever happened!” Now, having blurted it all out, Rarity dropped down to her belly and buried her muzzle in her own mane to hide her face. She breathed heavily, waiting to hear Applejack’s hoof-steps moving towards the door. But instead, she felt hot breath on the side of her neck, and a hoof wrapped around her back, pulling Rarity in close.

“You know none of that’s true. I wouldn’t be lyin’ here if I didn’t want to be with you. You’re not a bad pony, Rarity. Heck, I think you might even be better than me.” Applejack let out a little laugh at that, right from her chest, unlike the breathy giggles Rarity had let loose. “Just think about it. How successful you are. Shoot, Rarity, if I had a boutique in Canterlot, I wouldn’t be feelin’ sorry for myself. I’d be darn proud.” Applejack accompanied her wards with an affectionate nuzzle. Her voice dropped a little, to a more serious tone. “It’s okay, Rarity. You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about. I ain’t leavin’ you. Not even if every pony in town told me to. You wanna know why?” At this, the mare’s voice lowered even more, and she leaned in close to Rarity’s ear to whisper the words. “Because I love you. That’s why.” Applejack leaned back then, lying down, keeping herself pressed close to Rarity. “Now, you get some sleep. Everything’ll look better in the mornin’. I promise you that.”

Rarity lay still, breathing shallowly, waiting until she heard Applejack start to softly snore. She felt her own chest, how her heart was still racing. That was the first time either of them had said it.  _Love_. Just hearing that word made her feel so much better. Applejack  _loved_ her. And she loved Applejack. And if both of them felt so strongly, then maybe there was nothing to be worried about after all.

The white mare finally let herself rest peacefully, comforting herself with the warmth of Applejack’s presence. “I love you too,” she whispered quietly, even though she knew the other mare was too soundly asleep to hear her. “More than anything else in all of Equestria. I love you, Applejack.”


End file.
